callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ataki terrorystyczne z 6 października 2016 roku
Ataki terrorystyczne z 6 października 2016 roku '-' 'była to seria ataków terrorystycznych występujących w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Tło Ataki terrorystyczne z 6 października (nie posiadają oficjalnej nazwy) zostały zainicjowane przez rosyjskich ultranacjonalistycznych renegatów znanych jako Wewnętrzny Krąg. Celem WK oraz ich groźnego przywódcy nazwiskiem Władimir Makarow było wywołanie ogólnoświatowej wojny pomiędzy Rosją i jej sojusznikami z OUBZ, a szeroko pojętym "zepsutym zachodem". 13 sierpnia 2016 roku w wyniku zamachu terrorystycznego na międzynarodowe lotnisko w Moskwie także przeprowadzonego przez Wewnętrzny Krąg doszło do napaści Rosji na USA, co było częścią planu Makarowa. W tym ataku terroryści używali amerykańskiej broni oraz mówili w języku angielskim, przez co Rosjanie myśleli, że za śmierć ok. 200 rosyjskich cywili odpowiadają Amerykanie. Jednak po początkowych sukcesach rosyjskiej armii doszło do bitwy o Waszyngton. Poprzez użycie rakiet ze słabymi głowicami jądrowymi nad wschodnim wybrzeżem USA doszło do efektu Impulsu Elektromagnetycznego, co dało Amerykanom lekką przewagę i po jakimś czasie Rosjanie byli zmuszeni się wycofać. To nie było po myśli Wewnętrznego Kręgu, więc terroryści zdecydowali się działać. 3 października rosyjski prezydent oraz osobisty wróg Makarowa Borys Worszewski postanowił pójść na rokowania pokojowe z rządem USA na neutralnym terenie w Hamburgu. Makarow nie mógł doprowadzić do pokoju, więc porwał prezydenta. Po tym przeprowadzono zamach znany jako atak z 6 października, którego celem miało być osłabienie europejskich systemów obronnych, co przygotowałoby grunt pod rosyjską inwazję na Europę. Schemat ataków Kilka miesięcy przed samymi zamachami w bazie Makarowa w górach Kaukaz opracowano skład chemiczny zabójczego gazu, który miał sparaliżować europejskie miasta. Twórcą formuły tej substancji był Wiktor "Volk" Christienko, znany chemik i ultranacjonalista. Jednak gazu nie można było od tak przetransportować do Europy. W takim wypadku całą produkcję przeniesiono do Sierra Leone, gdzie Christienko opracował bezpieczne pojemniki na gaz z zapalnikiem czasowym. Gdy 5 października gaz był gotowy do wysyłki, transportowano go śmigłowcami do Maroka. Stamtąd fikcyjna firma transportowa Fregata Industries za pomocą łodzi przenosiła substancję do Hiszpanii. Następnie terroryści z Wewnętrznego Kręgu przechwytywali ładunek w odpowiednich miejscach, po czym ukrywali bomby gazowe w ciężarówkach oznaczonych dla niepoznaki jako "''Charity Worldwide". Wtedy jedyną rzeczą do zrobienia było pojechanie danym pojazdem w odpowiednie miejsce, ucieczka z ciężarówki i odpalenie bomby tak, by zabiła jak najwięcej ludzi. Londyn Działanie terrorystów w Londynie było podobne jak w innych miastach poza kilkoma istotnymi szczegółami. Gaz do tego miasta był dostarczony od razu drogą morską, gdy terroryści uprzednio opanowali doki. Poza tym część gazu miała zostać rozpylona na stacji Westminster, co oznacza, że Wewnętrzny Krąg chciał zabić rodzinę królewską. Jednak ciężarówka jadąca na Westminster została zatrzymana w akcji Special Air Service. Paryż W odróżnieniu od innych miast, w stolicy Francji gaz został uwolniony z podziemnych katakumb, których sieć przecinała całe miasto. Tam też nad dostarczeniem gazu pieczę sprawował osobiście Wiktor Christienko. Tam też założył swoją bazę. Atak i przeciwdziałania 6 października niemal równocześnie uwolniono gaz w licznych europejskich stolicach. Stał się on powodem śmierci ok. 35 tysięcy cywili i kilku wojskowych. Bardzo sparaliżowało to europejskie systemy obronne. Agencje Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego państw starego kontynentu straciły łączność pomiędzy sobą. Chaos, jaki spowodowały ataki, umożliwił atak rosyjskiej armii na Europę. Inwazja przebiegała tak szybko, że NATO zauważyło atak dopiero po wejściu Rosjan do Niemiec. Przez pierwsze dni inwazji obie strony musiały nosić maski gazowe. thumb|220x220px|Agent SAS podczas walki z terrorystami w Londynie. '''Lista zaatakowanych miast (od wschodu na zachód): * Warszawa, Rzeczpospolita Polska; * Budapeszt, Węgry; * Praga, Republika Czeska; * Kopenhaga, Dania; * Berlin, Republika Federalna Niemiec; * Rzym, Włochy; * Berno, Szwajcaria; * Bruksela, Belgia; * Paryż, Republika Francuska; * Satory (główny sztab GIGN), Republika Francuska; * Londyn, Wielka Brytania; * Madryt, Hiszpania. Przeciwdziałania atakom Pierwsze przeciwdziałania terroryzmowi zainicjowały niedobitki ze zlikwidowanej (i niesłusznie skazanej) jednostki specjalnej Task Force 141, którzy starali się przejąć ładunek gazu jeszcze w Sierra Leone. Nie powiodło im się to, głównie dlatego, że nie mogli liczyć na wsparcie rządów. Po tym francuski wywiad zauważył tajemniczy ładunek przewożony drogą morską, który zmierzał do Londynu. W tej sytuacji brytyjski wywiad z MI6 oraz MI5 zmobilizowali jednostkę specjalną Special Air Service, by złagodzili zagrożenie. Agenci zaczęli walkę z terrorystami w londyńskich dokach, co spowodowało przejęcie jednej z ciężarówek. Jednak nie powstrzymało to całego ataku i Londyn także był sparaliżowany. Tuż po zagazowaniu tysiąca Europejczyków Stany Zjednoczone wysłały swoim sojusznikom na starym kontynencie oddział do usuwania skażeń gazowych. Jednak ta pomoc na niewiele się zdała, bo doszło do ataku Rosjan na Europę. Po tym działania przeciw atakowi gazowemu były prowadzone w ograniczonym stopniu, jednak w wirze walk zdołano złapać ukrywającego się w Paryżu Wiktora Christienkę, którego przesłuchano, co pozwoliło w późniejszym czasie do działań przeciw Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi. Skutki Głównym skutkiem ataków była śmierć 35 tysięcy europejskich cywili oraz śmierć wielu członków francuskiej jednostki specjalnej GIGN, bo atak był przeprowadzony na ich sztab w Satory. Do tego dochodzi całkowite sparaliżowanie europejskich systemów obrony, co sprawiało, że ich wojska były praktycznie bezbronne w porównaniu do Rosjan. Połowa Starego Kontynentu przez jakiś czas była pod okupacją rosyjską, a druga połowa była terenem wyniszczających walk. Zamach też zmobilizował służby specjalne do walki z Makarowem. Galeria (do uzupełnienia) en:October 6, 2016 Terrorist Attacks Kategoria:Wydarzenia